Morpheme
by ptrastt
Summary: [SasuHina] [AU] [Historical Fiction] Sebulan pascaperang Romawi melawan Dacia. Sasuke merasa kehadiran budak yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran dua prajurit kerajaan adalah sebuah petaka karena harus melibatkan dirinya. Budak wanita yang mengaku bernama Clara tersebut jelas mengubah kehidupan Sasuke yang datar dan tenang menjadi penuh dengan guncangan.


**Naruto (c) 1999 by Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**Morpheme (c) 2019 by ptrastt**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita ini.**

**Cerita ini adalah fiksi yang tidak berkaitan dengan nama, tempat, waktu, tokoh, kelompok, ataupun peristiwa dalam dunia nyata.**

**Terinspirasi dari film berjudul _Gladiator_ yang disutradarai oleh Ridley Scott dan ditulis oleh David Franzoni; serta sejarah kaisar Romawi bernama Trajanus (53 M-117 M) yang menaklukkan bangsa Dacia (Rumania modern).**

**T**

**Mengandung bahasa kasar. Pembaca diharap bijak dalam membaca.**

**Romance - Angst - Historical Fiction**

**Karya tulis ini dilindungi oleh undang-undang nomor 28 tahun 2014 yang mengatur tentang hak cipta.**

...

Sekali lagi kaisar Trajanus membawa Romawi kepada kemenangan setelah penaklukan atas bangsa Dacia. Kepulangannya bersama jenderal dan para prajurit disambut suka cita oleh rakyat Romawi.

Tabuhan genderang dan tiupan terompet mengiringi kepulangan mereka ke kampung halaman. Membawa serta harta rampasan perang seperti bijih besi, emas, dan perak yang kemudian diturunkan dari kapal-kapal besar. Diangkut bersamaan dengan para tawanan perang yang dirantai dan diseret paksa oleh para prajurit.

Para tawanan perang tersebut dipisah berdasarkan jenis kelamin. Tawanan berjenis kelamin laki-laki akan dijadikan budak, bekerja di gua-gua untuk menambang, mendayung kapal laut, ataupun disekolahkan dan dilatih untuk menjadi seorang gladiator. Berkelahi pada suatu saat di sebuah arena bernama Colosseum sebagai ajang hiburan ataupun penghukuman yang disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Sedangkan tawanan berjenis kelamin perempuan kebanyakan akan dijadikan budak ataupun pekerja seks. Sedikit dari mereka yang akan disekolahkan dan dilatih menjadi gladiatrix.

...

Sebulan pascaperang Romawi melawan Dacia. Keadaan kota Roma kembali kondusif seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi hiruk-pikuk masyarakat yang berbondong-bondong menuju Colosseum untuk menyaksikan pertarungan yang merangkap ajang kematian massal sebagai bentuk penghukuman bagi para tawanan perang yang tidak layak menjadi budak pekerja. Suasana tenang. Banyak masyarakat yang kembali kepada rutinitas harian seperti berdagang maupun bertani.

Kala itu sore hari, Sasuke pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk diolah. Beberapa buah tomat dan sekantung gandum selalu menjadi pilihannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Berengsek!"

"Diam, Jalang Liar! Kau akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih keras dari biasanya!"

"Lepas! Kalian tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Dua orang prajurit berjalan melintasi pasar sembari menyeret seorang wanita tidak jauh dari Sasuke membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Wanita itu meronta, bergerak liar berusaha memberontak. Volume suaranya ia keraskan, berusaha mencari perhatian dan berharap akan ada seseorang yang rela datang untuk menolongnya.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas kepada suara gaduh tersebut. Memerhatikan seperkian detik kemudian kembali menekuri pekerjaannya.

Sasuke dan masyarakat di sekitar tidak ada yang peduli. Bagaimana pun, pemandangan seperti itu adalah hal lumrah di kota ini. Menilik dari busana yang dikenakan wanita tersebut, semua orang setuju bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang tawanan perang yang menjadi budak seks sebagai hadiah untuk prajurit-prajurit yang membantu memenangkan peperangan.

Selesai dengan membeli bahan makanan, Sasuke beranjak menjauhi sumber kegaduhan. Langkahnya santai menuju ke arah kuda dan gerobaknya yang ia parkirkan lumayan jauh. Hingga suara teriakan keras terdengar dari belakang dan punggungnya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Ma-maaf."

Wanita yang menimbulkan kegaduhan tadi meminta maaf kepada Sasuke sembari berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Berlari kencang menggergaji angin dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Melesat menghindari dua prajurit yang tampak murka mendapati budak mereka melepaskan diri.

Dua prajurit itu berlari menyusul wanita tersebut, melewati Sasuke dengan begitu saja.

"Sialan!" umpat salah satu prajurit ketika kehilangan jejak budak wanita tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke segala arah. Nihil. Keberadaan budak itu tidak terdeteksi.

Dua prajurit itu pun berhenti mencari. Geram dan merasa frustasi. Hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari budak wanita itu di lain waktu. Meski Roma adalah wilayah yang luas, mereka yakin bahwa budak wanita itu akan ditemukan dalam waktu dekat karena tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas dan pergi jauh dari Roma.

Akhirnya kedua prajurit itu pun berbalik arah dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kuda dan gerobaknya. Keduanya membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke.

_Aish!_

Siapa yang tidak kenal Sasuke? Jangankan prajurit, kaisar dan para senat serta kaum bangsawan pun tahu Uchiha Sasuke adalah mahaguru para gladiator yang begitu disegani oleh rakyat Romawi masa ini. Sosoknya yang dingin dan keras sangat jelas terkenal terlebih ia adalah rival dari tangan kanan kaisar Trajanus, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanpa perlu repot membalas, Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan dua prajurit tersebut. Berjalan menjauh dan menghampiri gerobaknya untuk menaruh bahan-bahan makanan yang baru saja dibeli.

Ketika membuka tutup gerobaknya, kedua mata Sasuke memicing tatkala menjumpai budak yang menabraknya tadi tengah meringkuk bersembunyi di dalamnya. Budak wanita tersebut diam, menatapnya, dan bergetar ketakutan.

_Bersambung..._

**GLOSARIUM**

**Morfem (bahasa Inggris: Morpheme):** Satuan gramatikal terkecil yang mempunyai makna. Morfem tidak bisa dibagi ke dalam bentuk bahasa yang lebih kecil lagi. Dalam tata bahasa Inggris, morfem berfungsi untuk membedakan kata jamak (_plural_), kata masa lampau (_past tense_), dan sebagainya. [Wikipedia]

**Gladiator:** Orang (berjenis kelamin laki-laki) yang mendapat upah, biasanya tawanan atau budak-budak dengan berkelahi di depan penonton atau di atas arena (Colosseum) pada zaman Romawi Kuno. [KBBI]

**Gladiatrix:** Sebutan untuk gladiator perempuan.

**Senat:** Dewan perwakilan rakyat tertinggi.


End file.
